


Internal

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alright now time to emotionally prepare yourself, Anyway there is also a masturbation joke, Before I ruin everything I'd like to take a moment to talk about Ann, Gosh I just keep piling all of this onto Ryuji, He's??? Probably my favorite character idk why I keep trying to ruin his life, Specifically how she would be a really good Spider-man, Tbh I just think the outfit would look nice that's my entire reason, Vore mention, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Ann is very, very good at being a supportive friend. Too good, apparently, because people now expect her to support them through this horrible, horrible madness.





	Internal

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE ACTUALLY REALIZED THEY WERE GAY BC OF CARS 2 THEY TWEETED ABOUT IT IM SCREAMING.   
> i'm not going to link the tweet bc...that would probably be rude of me like sorry random twitter dude bUT IM PSYCHIC I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAPPENED

Ann jolts awake. There’s something off. Something's about to go terribly wrong. She frantically jumps out of bed, fumbles in the dark until she finds her phone. The screen is blinding, but she powers through it, turns the brightness down with a wince.

 

No voicemails from Ryuji. 

 

Is that good? She’s not sure. If he was about to do something stupid, he probably would have tried to call her. Still, she can’t quite shake that feeling of impending doom. Maybe this is an actual Phantom Thieves danger intuition sense thing. Maybe Ann is turning into Spiderman. She calls Akira. He picks up suspiciously quickly.

 

“H-Hello?”

 

He sounds exhausted.

 

“Akira, sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

“No, I haven’t slept yet. I was busy….thinking.”

 

“So you were jacking off?”

 

Ann very much did not mean to say that. She isn’t sure they’re on that level of friendship yet. She’s not sure that is a friendship level she can, or wants to, unlock. Too late now.

 

“No! Ann, I’m serious, I was just thinking!”

 

“About?”

 

“Uh.”

 

He takes a deep breath. This is clearly the issue her unconscious woke her up for. She is slightly scared to find out what it is.

 

“Ann….Morgana is a car.”

 

Aaaaand her spidey sense powers only apply to ryuji’s horrible crush. How wonderful. She should have gone back to bed.

 

“Morgana is indeed a car. Would you like to elaborate or can I hang up now?”

 

“When we ride in Morgana….is that-is that vore?”

 

Ann hangs up. Akira calls her back immediately. 

 

“Ann! Please! Is driving in Morgana vore? That’s basically his stomach!”

 

He sounds near tears. 

 

“Akira, I don’t want to think about it!”

 

“We’re being vored by Morgana all the time!”

 

“Akira, stop!”

 

“God, Ann, what if...do you think-”

 

“Don’t you DARE finish that thought!”

 

“Is Ryuji into vore?”

 

Ann is furious. Ann is in shock. Ann does Not want to think about This.

 

“Don’t ever speak to me again.”

 

“Ann, please are we enabling him? Should we be….not letting him in the car? Should we be not letting him in any cars?”

 

Ann has had Enough. 

 

“Akira, for both our sakes, we must never speak of this again. You should get some rest. Stop thinking about it.”

 

Akira sighs.

 

“You’re right. I’m exhausted. This has been horrible. Talking-talking to you made me feel a lot better, though. Thanks.”

 

He ends the call.

 

Ann gets back into bed and stares at the ceiling until it’s time for school.


End file.
